Lynns empty Life out the house
by Silveradoell98
Summary: Hi, its ben a while, so i hope you enjoy this, this chapter i mean..so...anyway, it has not been to long since i did this, im off for summer and its been a blast! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Lynns Empty Life out the house**

Lynn has been kicked out the house for simply being thrown out the window by Lori, since Lincoln was dead, this was a bad time to think about him, she had already been horrased enough by Luna and Lori before the first chapter even started, whats next, well, your about to find out!

Lori (pissed):Now that shes overwith for the rest of our lives, i can text my precious boo-boo-bear!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Leni: Um, why do you care about your phone more than your family?

Lori (angry):(sighs)NO I DONT! IF YOU THINK I DO WELL THEN YOU A FREAKING LIER!

I GOT BETTER AND WOOOOOOORSE THINGS TO DO, THEN WORRY ABOUT Y, O, U!(angrily crying)AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! AM A FREAKING TEEN!

A FREAKING T-TT-T-T-T-TEEEEEEEN(angrily crying again) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!

Leni(embaressed):You know that Moms right in front of you?

Lori(nervously sweating):Uhhh, o-o-o-o-o-ok?

Luna, the metal girl, hasent slept very well, her hair was grayish-blackish, and nothing but a night gown on, she looked like a zombie, she went outside.

Luna: LYYN! GET YOUR SPORTY BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!

Lynn(crying):Dad said i can never come back to the house Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Luna(furious)I DONT GIVE A LYNNICALE! GET OVER HERE BEFORE I LITTERALLY STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH!

Lynn(crying):Ok, do you have a water breathing potion?

Luna:YES, WHY?

Lynn:Get ready punk! Im a bout to go insaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Luna:(long sigh)

Rita jumps in.

Rita:LYNN LOUD JR. GET OVER HERE!

Lynn:Oh hell no…..

Rita has had enough of this, she wanted to squeeze Lynn sooooooooooooo hard, she would fall out!

Lynn:Please mom, dont do this!

Luna:Ill do it!

Rita: Ok Luna you handle this, ill watch you strangle that lynn all over the walls!

Lynn:Huh?

Luna:**PREPARE TO DIE, PUNK!**

Luna aggresively took Lynns hand and forcefuly grabbed it, bone claking, she grabbed the other one, and threw her to the stairs wall, then, she lifted her up, and grabbed her by the hair, and started punching and slapping her.

Luna:wha! Ha! Whaaaaaaaaa1 Haaaaa!

Rita:Excellent job honey, now its **MY TURN!**

Rita:HiyAAA, Wha!, Ha! Hiyaaaa!

Lynn:(crying)No! I dont deserve this, noooo!

Luna then yelled:**SHUT THE **** UP! I DONT WANNA HEAR YOUR STUPID MOUTH EVER AGAIN!**

Lynn:Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaahaaaahaaaaaaaaaa! Ahhhhhhahhhhaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaahaaaaahaaaa!

Luna:(growls)

Rita: Now go to your roo-

Lynn runs up to her room crying, Lori was not happy, she new Luna was behind all this "making Lynn cry'' thing!

Lori stomps downstairs to see her younger sister Luna.

Rita:Oh hi Lori1 Hows it go-

Lori:(grunts)Yaaaaah!

Luna:What the heck Lori? What the **** did i d-

Lori grabbed her lips and almost broke them off, Luna got up and then things got furious, Lori could fight, and Luna could fight also, bot um HELLO?, whos goanna win? IDk?


	2. Lynns empty life

**Lynns Empty Life out the house**

Lynn has been kicked out the house for simply being thrown out the window by Lori, since Lincoln was dead, this was a bad time to think about him, she had already been horrased enough by Luna and Lori before the first chapter even started, whats next, well, your about to find out!

Lori (pissed):Now that shes overwith for the rest of our lives, i can text my precious boo-boo-bear!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Leni: Um, why do you care about your phone more than your family?

Lori (angry):(sighs)NO I DONT! IF YOU THINK I DO WELL THEN YOU A FREAKING LIER!

I GOT BETTER AND WOOOOOOORSE THINGS TO DO, THEN WORRY ABOUT Y, O, U!(angrily crying)AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! AM A FREAKING TEEN!

A FREAKING T-TT-T-T-T-TEEEEEEEN(angrily crying again) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!

Leni(embaressed):You know that Moms right in front of you?

Lori(nervously sweating):Uhhh, o-o-o-o-o-ok?

Luna, the metal girl, hasent slept very well, her hair was grayish-blackish, and nothing but a night gown on, she looked like a zombie, she went outside.

Luna: LYYN! GET YOUR SPORTY BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!

Lynn(crying):Dad said i can never come back to the house Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Luna(furious)I DONT GIVE A LYNNICALE! GET OVER HERE BEFORE I LITTERALLY STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH!

Lynn(crying):Ok, do you have a water breathing potion?

Luna:YES, WHY?

Lynn:Get ready punk! Im a bout to go insaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Luna:(long sigh)

Rita jumps in.

Rita:LYNN LOUD JR. GET OVER HERE!

Lynn:Oh hell no…..

Rita has had enough of this, she wanted to squeeze Lynn sooooooooooooo hard, she would fall out!

Lynn:Please mom, dont do this!

Luna:Ill do it!

Rita: Ok Luna you handle this, ill watch you strangle that lynn all over the walls!

Lynn:Huh?

Luna:**PREPARE TO DIE, PUNK!**

Luna aggresively took Lynns hand and forcefuly grabbed it, bone claking, she grabbed the other one, and threw her to the stairs wall, then, she lifted her up, and grabbed her by the hair, and started punching and slapping her.

Luna:wha! Ha! Whaaaaaaaaa1 Haaaaa!

Rita:Excellent job honey, now its **MY TURN!**

Rita:HiyAAA, Wha!, Ha! Hiyaaaa!

Lynn:(crying)No! I dont deserve this, noooo!

Luna then yelled:**SHUT THE **** UP! I DONT WANNA HEAR YOUR STUPID MOUTH EVER AGAIN!**

Lynn:Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaahaaaahaaaaaaaaaa! Ahhhhhhahhhhaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaahaaaaahaaaa!

Luna:(growls)

Rita: Now go to your roo-

Lynn runs up to her room crying, Lori was not happy, she new Luna was behind all this "making Lynn cry'' thing!

Lori stomps downstairs to see her younger sister Luna.

Rita:Oh hi Lori1 Hows it go-

Lori:(grunts)Yaaaaah!

Luna:What the heck Lori? What the **** did i d-

Lori grabbed her lips and almost broke them off, Luna got up and then things got furious, Lori could fight, and Luna could fight also, bot um HELLO?, whos goanna win? IDk?


End file.
